A synchro or synchro transducer may be used to measure a position or angle of a shaft or rotor. A synchro transducer is generally a transformer having a rotor as an input or primary winding and three stators as secondary windings. The primary winding may be a wire or conductor coil extending along the rotor terminating at opposing slip rings. The three secondary windings may be wire or conductor coils positioned at three different axes around the rotor. The rotor is excited or powered by an alternating current to create a magnetic field thereby inducing a voltage for each of the secondary windings. Magnitudes of the voltages are based on an angle between the magnetic field and the corresponding stator. A dedicated hardware module of conventional analog components receive the induced voltages from the synchro transducers, and determines an angle of the rotor based on the magnitudes of the voltages. The dedicated hardware module is generally a printed circuit board (PCB) having the conventional analog components configured to determine angular measurements based on the outputs of the synchro transducer. The dedicated hardware module may be connected to an embedded system, for example, by inserting the dedicated hardware module into an expansion slot.
However, the dedicated hardware module typically limits a number of additional modules that can be connected to the embedded system. Additionally, the functionality of the analog components are typically limited by the dedicated hardware module which generally is unable to be used to perform other tasks or operations.